Angel
by staremerald
Summary: Raven finally gets a boyfriend! But is she who she thinks he is? Beast Boy doesn't think so, or is it just jealousy? BB&Rae all the way![COMPLETED AND REDONE!]NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Raven

**A.N. Hi everyone! I'm a brand new author, and this is my first story so be nice!**

**I**

"Ha! I win again!" said Cyborg. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the main room playing video games. "Booya!"

"Big deal!" said Beast boy angrily. "I could so beat you if I wanted to dude."

"Uh huh," said Cyborg.

"Take all those other times Cy-"

"Like?"

"Like those seven times before this game," answered Beast Boy proudly.

"You did not beat me seven times before!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Um, I think we need a referee," said Cyborg.

"Yeah," replied Beast Boy.

"Okay," said Syborg. "I'll ask Star and Robin and you ask Raven."

"But she's creepy," BB said quickly, trying to cover up the happiness in his voice. Duuddeee!" said Beast Boy whining. He looks around. "Dude?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"When I said help me Star, I meant give me the answers!"

"But that would be cheating, yes?" Starfire and Robin were sitting down in his bedroom. He was attempting a crossword and had asked Star to help him.

"Yo," said Cyborg as he entered the room.

"Hi," said Robin not looking up.

"Cyborg!" said Starfire happily jumping up and giving Cyborg a hug in which he couldn't breathe. "Many greetings dear friend! It gives me great joy to see your face again!"

"Thanks" said Cyborg choking.

"Uh Star," said Robin, "I think you're choking Cyborg."

'Please dear friend, am I choking you?"

"Yes," said Cyborg, his face going blue lack of oxygen entering his body.

"Sorry!" said Starfire immediately letting go as Cyborg took in a big gulp of air.

"Anyways," said Cyborg "I-

"Anyhow," said Robin.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"Your grammar was incorrect," said Robin.

'Whatever. So me and Beast Boy-"

'Beast boy and I," said Robin interrupting again. Cyborg gave Robin a death stare.

"-Need a referee. So will one of you guys be the referee?"

"Nope," said Robin. "I need to finish this cross word."

"Starfire?" asked Cyborg in an angelic voice quite unlike his own.

"I cannot," said Starfire. " I must help Robin." She whispered into Cyborg's ear, "He is, how you say, useless at crosswords." Cyborg snickered. Starfire was trying to speak quietly but Robin heard and blushed a red that matched his suit.

"Well thanks anyway," said Cyborg. _I hope Beast Boy has better luck with Raven _he thought to himself, as he made his way downstairs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was in the middle of 'Chicken Noodle Soup for the dark one's soul' when she heard a thumping on her door. Sighing, she opened her door.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. Beast Boy looked at Raven. Although she was mean to him, there was something about her Beast Boy liked. A lot.

"Hi, Raven, um would you be our referee?" said Beast Boy with hope.

"No," said Raven angrily and slammed the door in his face. She walked back to her bed and regained her reading position. _Maybe I was to hard on him _thought Raven as she picked up her book. She changed her mind almost immediately though, when Beast Boy came into her room.

"Please PLEASE be our ref?" said Beast Boy. Raven was about to say no and explain why she didn't want to be the referee when a new anger surged inside of her. _Why Do I have to explain why? He should just get out. _

"Get out," she said in a low hiss.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"I said," repeated Raven, "GET OUT!"

Beast Boy, ran out. Raven ran to the door , closed it and leaned against it, heart thumping as she just thought about what happened. _What did I do?_ She thought as Beast Boy started yelling at her from outside the door.

"Why are you always in your room!" he said. "Why do you hate us? All we do is try to be your friend and you treat us like dirt! You're so creepy!" Beast Boy angrily huffed away, as he thought what he had just said to the girl he had a crush on since they first met. Raven sank to the ground as Beast Boy's words replayed in her mind. _You're so creepy…._ "I'm not creepy," whispered Raven, "I'm just different. I wish someone could understand that." Just then the alarm for trouble went off and her room flashed red. Raven sighed and floated out of her room.


	2. Angel

**A.N. Thank you to all who reviewed, you rock!**

**II**

Giant bugs were attacking the town as the titans appeared on the scene.

The biggest bug's leg is chopped off thanks to a flying disc, which flies straight back into Robin's gloved hand.

"Bug Off!" says Robin. Bugs stare and start shooting stuff at the titans.

"Titans go!" yells Robin and they move out of the way just as stuff is about to hit them.

Robin is fighting the biggest bug as Star zaps hers. Cyborg and Beast boy are fighting two. Raven drops her bracelet and goes to pick it up. Her bug gives a huge gust of wind and Raven drops to the ground. She is about to get up and kick his butt when he hits her with the sticky stuff. She can't move and the monster is about to hit her with death breath. "RAVEN!" yells Beast Boy and is going to help her when his bug knocks him to the ground. Raven is struggling and just as monster is going to hit, she closes her eyes. Instead of dieing, she heard someone shouting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she opened her eyes. First thing she saw, was a protection bubble around her. Then she saw him. He had big bright beautiful blue eyes and black hair spiked up. He had a muscular body and had a look of concentration on his face. The bubble continued to grow. As it hit the bugs, they were turned to dust. The bubble disappeared. The stranger knelt down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," said Raven dreamily. Then in slapping herself, she turned pink and her pale face looked normal for a moment. The stranger smiled. _He has the best grin, _Raven told herself as she looked into his face. He took out a knife. _Oh my god, he's trying to kill me _thought Raven as she held her breath. She looked down. He was freeing her from the sticky stuff not trying to kill her! She felt quite embarrassed. The other titans ran over as the stranger helped Raven up.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy rudely.

"Beast Boy! Don't be rude!" she said giving Beast Boy a don't-be-rude look. "This is um," she turned to the stranger. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"What is your name then?" asked Robin.

"Angel."

Beast Boy glared as Angel smiled at Raven, who seemed to enjoying the pleasure.

"Please," asked Starfire, "Where is it you are from?" Angel smiled.

"Confro mechan galform accurah." Everyone looked confused except for Starfire. Her face lit up.

"You are tammorainian then?" Angel shook his head.

"Nope. I just speak it. I'm from Azarath." Everyone looked at Raven. Angel looked confused.

"Why are you all looking at her?" he asked.

"I'm from Azarath as well," Raven said. Angel smiled.

"You got a place to crash Angel?" asked Cyborg. Angel looked confused. _Ha _thought Beast Boy. _He looks as stupid as a monkey when he does that_. Then he remembered that he was the one who turned into a gorilla all the time.

"He means," said Raven, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Oh that's a shame," said Beast Boy sarcastically. Raven nudged him hard in the ribs with her pointy elbows.

"Well, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Robin.

"Sure."

As they headed back to Titans tower, Angel asked Raven a question.

"What's your name?"

"Raven." He stopped.

"It suits you. If a person is pretty, then usually their name is pretty too." Raven blushed.

"Hey listen, would you, I mean," his face turned red, "Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Raven froze. Angel looked sad. "It's okay if you don't want to, I understand-

"I'd LOVE to!" she said quickly and loudly. Too loudly. She blushed.

Far behind them, Beast Boy was talking to Cyborg. "Can you believe her? One cute guy and she goes all gaga over Him! He's not all that!"

"Chill man," said Cyborg. His face gave a sly smile. "Are you sure you're not just, you know, jealous?"

"Of that stupid, idiotic, brainless jerk?"

"Yeah."

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" In his mind though, and he knew it, he was very, very jealous.


	3. What are you wearing?

It was two o'clock in the morning when Raven woke Starfire.

"Please Raven, what is it you desire?" Starfire said with a yawn.

"Good, you're awake," Raven said as she pulled Starfire out of bed and into her room, ran to the closet, opened it and pulled Starfire inside. She turned on the light and closed all the locks.

"Raven, what is the meaning of-"

"Shhh!" said Raven looking around and listening for any sounds of the boys awaking. She couldn't hear anything apart from Syborg's snores.

"I need your help Star," said Raven quietly.

"With what? You have mathematical abilities greater than mine and-" Raven put her hand over Starfire's mouth and took a deep breath.

"Can you help me find an outfit to wear on my date with Angel?"

Starfire smiled. "That I can help you with."

Beast Boy and Syborg were playing video games, again, when Starfire and Raven entered. "Mor'n Star, Raven," Syborg said, eyes glued to the game. His eyes turned. "Raven?"

"Ha!" said Beast Boy triumphantly. "In your face! I beat you, I beat you-"

"Look at Raven BB" said Syborg turning Beast Boy's face.

"I beat-Raven?" Raven smiled.

"What?"

"You're-You're-You're wearing a skirt!"

"Oh, That," said Raven turning to Starfire who gave her a thumb's up sign. The boys continued to stare. "Stop checking me out!" she said.

"But Ray," said BB, "You look…awesome." Raven rolled her eyes playfully at the comment. She was wearing a tube top, with a sleeveless jacket over it and black boots. Her hair was held back with clips and it let her true self be shown. This outfit was complete with a blue mini-skirt.

Robin entered the room just then, head stuck in a algebra book.

"Robin," said Beast Boy, "Look at Raven." Robin sighed, exasperated and looked up. His mouth dropped down to the floor. "Raven?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said as a joke. No one laughed.

"You look really nice," Robin said admiringly. Starfire coughed loudly. "Not as nice as you though Star," he said quickly. Suddenly, her coughing ceased.


	4. The Library

**A.N. First let me thank all my beloved reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Notyouraverageblond: Thank you! I hope you publish that one about Star and Stefan, it sounds cool!Maybeyou could write one with Speedy and Star as well, you are good at that kinda stuff. We could talk during science instead, that's another boring Subject! Lol!**

**WickedRaven: I'm glad you liked it!**

**KidFlashisHot/iamhollywood/ sugarhighnutcase: He He my bad. I'm always getting Syborg and Cyborg messed up. Won't happen again!**

**desert-tiger: No, Beast boy isn't going to follow her around but he is the one that-opps, can't tell. Love your pen name!**

**Aoi-Chan14: I know, isn't it funny! I wanted to make her wear something she wouldn't normally wear and a skirt is soooo out of her league!**

**Lady Shelina: You really like it? Thank you! I didn't think it would be that good considering it's my first one!**

**knightfire: don't worry, more cough is on it's way!**

**Opps, forgot I kinda forgot my disclaimer! Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Titans and Daniel Radcliffe but I don't!**

**IV**

Raven waited outside, freezing. The wind whistled around her bare legs, chilling the goth. She gritted her teeth. _Note to self, _she thought, _Never wear a skirt again. _Just then, she felt strong arms holding her from the back. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She whipped around and smacked the stranger on his cheek. Hard.

"Angel?" said Raven.

"You know," said Angel hand on cheek, wincing, "You're pretty strong."

"What can I say? "Raven said. "I'm a girl." Angel smiled weakly and rubbed his sore cheek. Raven guiltily changed the subject.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well," said Angel, "I need to make a quick stop at the library and then we can go see a movie."

"Okay, but-hey!" Angel had picked Raven up and was cradling her against his chest as he flew away them away. Raven laughed, not noticing a certain green figure, sadly watching then from his room. (A.N. Poor BB!)

When Angel slowed down and let go of Raven, they entered the 'National Library of Jump City'. Raven had only been once and didn't really know her way around. Angel, meanwhile, seemed to know his way.

"Wait here," Angel said to Raven. "I'll be right back." Then he disappeared down a corridor. Raven looked around and saw a book she knew well. Inkheart.

:Flashback:(A.N. I love flashbacks!)

_Raven was searching the shelves. She then noticed a book on the ground labeled 'Inkheart'. She picked it up. Her companion snatched it out of her hand. She turned frustrated. Beast Boy was holding the book upside down._

"_What is this?" He peered closer. "And what are these strange markings?" He was pretending to be stupid. Raven smiled and snatched the book back. When she turned around again she wasn't smiling anymore._

"_These are words" she said. "And you're a jerk."_

_Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. " He then turned. "Hey!"_

:End Flashback:

Raven remembered what had happened next. The librarian had kicked them out for shouting and Raven hadn't come back since. If Raven closed her eyes, she could almost see it playing like a movie in her head. When she opened her eyes again, Angel was leaning over her, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Raven said. Angel still looked worried. "What did you get?" she asked. She then noticed a book in his hand. "What's this?" she said reaching for it. He put it in his leather jacket pocket. Raven had just enough time to register its green cover, emblazed with gold letters before it was hidden out of view.

"Let's go," he said.

**(A.N. Dun Dun DUN! What is that book? Does it have something to do with Raven? Until next time!**

**Coming up: "Raven and Angel go to the movies and then-right, can't spoil it! I'll try to update soon!)**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I do own Angel so no touché!**

**V**

Raven wanted to keep questioning Angel about the mysterious book but she forgot all about it when they arrived at the theatre. While Angel went to get the tickets, Raven scanned the billboards, curious to what she might be watching. As she approached, she noticed the first billboard was for 'Clash of the Planets X'. She rolled her eyes as she remembered what Beast Boy had said last time they went into the TV and they went into the show. '_For all its loyal fans, Clash of the Planets is more than a show. It's a way of life,' _was what Beast Boy thought. Typical. She moved to the next billboard. 'Animal Planet' was written in cursive, the 'i' s dotted with hearts. Starfire's kinda movie. Although she never understood all the speech, Star loved any movie containing animals and love. Boring. She moved on. Then came Cyborg's favorite series. 'Speed Racing 500'. Anything mechanical was a Cyborg favorite. She moved to the second-last billboard. A black-haired man wearing a tuxedo and holding a revolver in both hands was the highlight of the next billboard. A Pierce Bond movie. _Or should I say, _thought Raven, _a Robin Bond movie. _Robin learned most of his moves from this movie but he vowed to never use a revolver. He said they were too evil but Raven thought he was scared of them. A hand on her shoulder woke her from her daydream.

"Ready to go?" said Angel. Raven turned, a confused look on her face.

"What are we going to watch?" she asked. "I give up," she added as she threw her hands in the air. Angel took a finger and pointed it at the picture she hadn't looked at yet. 'Underworld' read the title following the picture of a demon Goth in black boots, a black jacket and black capris that fit her gray, skinny figure. Her face held a look of death, evil, danger. Raven turned, grinning.

"I'm ready."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do you think he's mutilated her yet? " Beast Boy asked the others for the millionth time.

Cyborg and Robin turned. Starfire still kept a calm look on her face as she shook her head.

"I do not think he has and I do not think he will, friend Beast Boy," Starfire repeated.

" But what if he tries to do some thing or she-"

"Beast Boy," said Robin angrily, "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna mutilate you!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well?" Angel asked Raven as they exited the theatre.

"Loved it." She looked at the ground. "I mean, I can never go see these types of movies anymore. Starfire pokes you every five seconds and says," Raven put on a innocent face and said in her highest voice, "Please dear friend, what has happened? and Beast Boy gets to scared, Cyborg shouts insults at the screen and robin repeats over and over again how science helps the movie get on the big screen-"

"You make it seem like he reads Algebra, physics and Latin in his spare time!" Angel said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Raven's face stayed straight. Angel breathed.

"Oh. He does."

**(A.N. that's it for today! Next time, a yearly dance is coming up! Who will go with who?)**


	6. Girls day out orStar in a bunny suit

Sorry, I haven't updated soon, stupid school work! ARGH!

Reviewers:

desert-tiger: I know, wouldn't it be funny to watch that!

iamhollywood: I know, flashbacks are my favorites! I love them too!

Grey Rain/AidanShadows: Thanks for correcting me...

O...K...: I'm sorry I don't accept flames!

notyouraverageblond: You cow! No, thank you for putting up with me! Oh and 'Enchantment and Betrayal' won't work! Waaaaaa!

"Remind me why we're going to the-"Raven gulped. "Mall."

"Because dear friend, the mall of shopping is quite enjoyable!" Star said with excitement. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh." The two girls were having a 'girls day out' and Starfire had decided where to go. _Why did I let Star pick where we go? _Raven smacked her forehead against the side of the car in irritatation of letting the alien choose where the two should spend their girl's day out.

"Raven! Kindly refrain from hitting the car!" Star said urgently beside her, both hands clutching the wheel, music on full blast, heading bobbing back wards and forwards to the beat of the music.(A.N. You know, the type that don't know how to drive, but like the music on the radio?)

"Star, since when do you care about cars?"

"I do not. But since this is Cyborg's and he does not know I have taken it, I think it would be better not to damage the car."

"Star, you're on the wrong side of the road!"

"Watch where you are going, you gemporth!"(A.N. totally made up word!) Star shouted at the car beside her. Raven breathed as the car made its way into the parking lot. Star drove into a parking spot, but kept going, not noticing that they were about to hit the front part of the spot and have and accident.

"Park Star!" Raven said urgently. Starfire was singing and bobbing her head. She turned.

" Yes friend?"

"We're going to crash if you don't park!" Star parked immediately just as they filled the parking spot.

"Do you know how to drive?" Raven asked Starfire.

"No. Why?"

"Never mind. Come on, let's get this over with." She got out and slammed the door shut. She looked over at Star, who was already out and was opening and closing the car doors with the remote control. She rolled her eyes and pulled Star inside the mall.

"Why'd you take us to the arcade Angel?" Robin asked as the four boys entered the arcade. Angel's eyes seemed to lit up.

" 'Cause it's fun?" Angel said.

"Works for me!" said Cyborg and Beast Boy. They immediately ran to a machine and started a two-player game.

"I don't think we should-is that 'Mutants in Space!" Robin's good boy attitude disappeared when he saw his favorite game.

"What do you think?" Star asked Raven as she emerged from a changing room. Raven choked on her smoothie as she saw Starfire. Starfire was wearing a pink…bunny suit.

"Is it not 'adorable?" Star said, hugging herself.

"Is it Halloween already?" Raven asked.

"Please friend," said Star the bunny, "You must try something!"

"Alright." She went in and then emerged a few seconds later, wearing a long, black cloak that reached down to the floor.

"Can I be the grim reaper?" she said teasingly. Star smiled and then noticed a piece of paper stuck to her foot, or paw. She picked it up.

"Jump City presents its yearly dance, this Friday at the local gym 5:00. Don't miss this chance!"

It read in big letters. Starfire's eyes lit up, which they have a habit of doing.

"Friend Raven! Look at this!" she said, stuffing the paper into the grim reaper's face. Raven scanned the contents, crumpled in up and threw it into the trash.

"No."

"B-B-But," said Star desperately. An evil smile came across her face. "What if, Angel asked you?" Raven's face turned a bright pink, which contrasted horribly with the black she was wearing.

"Come on," Raven hissed as she dragged her friend out of the costume shop.

"So...you gonna ask Raven, Angel?" asked Robin as they emerged from the Arcade after six hours of playing games.

"Well um yeah" said Angel. Cyborg turned to do his 'roll the eyes' thing with Beast Boy and relised BB wasn't paying attention but instead shooting daggers from his eyes at Angel. So Cyborg did the 'roll the eyes' by himself.

That's all for now, readers and reviewers! Ciao 4 now!

next time: "More on the mysterious book!"


	7. Questions & Answers

Only one reviewer? I'm hurt.

notyouraverageblond: "Invisible cows huh? Alright, Alright, but only because I don't like cows and Mr. Neville is scary in a very _special _(sorry, inside joke)

Okay, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Raven was meditating in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, in a bored voice. A pretty copper-haired alien opened the door and smiled down at Raven excitedly.

"Friend Raven, may I join you in meditation?" the redhead asked. Raven opened one eye.

"If you really want to, Starfire," she said, smiling and moving over to give her friend some room to sit. If you had met Raven a few weeks ago, you would remember the Raven you and I both know. An I-don't-care-about-anything-Raven. But ever since Raven started going out with Angel, she felt different. For some reason, it was almost as if, a smile had been stuck with super-glue to the Goth's face, for it seemed she was always smiling. Her clothing had also been changed. Although she still wore her leotard and cape whenever lounging around the tower and for fighting, she always wore casual when she went out with Angel. Which seemed to happen a lot.

"Thank you friend," said Starfire and sat down closing her eyes and repeating, 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' as calmly and clearly as Raven, you tell, she was bursting with excitement inside. Raven opened her eyes.

"Just tell me what is making you so excited Star," said Raven, "Before you explode."

When Starfire opened her eyes, they were shinning and shimmering with the secrets held within her.

"Cyborg has asked Bumblebee to go with him to the Jump city dance. Is that not adorable," Star said dreamily as she thought about what she just told Raven. Raven responded to this with a cheeky grin.

"Not as cute as Robin asking you." Raven said. Star's cheeks flushed pink and she turned away in embarrassment.

"How did you hear about that?" she asked Raven.

"I ," said Raven looking around smiling, "I-" but before Raven had a chance to finish her sentence, a knock at the door interrupted her. Raven sighed with the relief of not having to tell her friend she had been spying. Again. The door opened and there stood Angel, leaning against the doorway, grinning.

"Angel!" Raven said jumping to her feet.

"Um… I think I shall leave now," Starfire said, exiting, a knowing smile on her face. She closed the door behind her, leaving the two half-demons alone.

"I wanted to know if," Angel said scratching his head in embarrassment, "You would want to go with me to this dance-thing."

"Yes!" she said loudly.

"You really want to?" said Angel, eyes full of happiness.

"Duh," Raven said, giggling. She straightened her position. "I mean, whatever," she said, her old self again for a moment. Angel smiled and exited. An alien pushed her way past him, eager to hear what had happened. Raven smiled, (for the fifty-sixth time that day) and began to tell her story.

Beast Boy walked quickly through the tower, eager to ask Raven to the dance before Angel did. He had a bad feeling about the guy and he was sure it wasn't jealously. _Or is it? _Beast Boy asked himself. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a green book lying on the ground and tripped. _Stupid fucking book, _thought the green elf to himself as he rubbed his head in pain. He stopped though, when he looked at the book once more. The gold lettering was the first thing that drew his attention. (AN. The strange book again!) He picked it up and stood up again. "Dark magic and ancient curses" he read aloud. Creepy. He opened the cover and was about to start reading when a gray hand swept across, knocking the book out of his hand and closing the cover.

"Dude!" he said in annoyance. He lifted his head and looked into a pair of cold, blue eyes. Angel.

"I don't ever want to see you touch this book again, understand? Or I'll send you to a place where you'll never see the light of day again" he said, not a hint of a joke in his voice.

"Y-You got it dude," Beast Boy said. Angel glared one last time and then walked out, the book still held tightly in his hands. _Crap, _Beast Boy thought, _and I thought Raven was particular about her books_. He stopped. Right, Raven! And off he ran to her room.

"Are you happy he has asked you then?" asked Starfire to Raven.

"Yeah," said Raven.

"Wondrous! Bumblebee and I were going shopping for dresses tomorrow, you can come with us!"

"Dress?" Raven said, stretching the word as though it were a curse. "Starfire, I know I agreed to the skirt but-"

"Please," Starfire said, eyes sad. Raven sighed, no one could resist Star.

"Alrigh-"

"Enchanting!" Starfire said, giving Raven a bone crushing hug.

"Umm… Star, I am a half-demon and unlike you, I need to BREATHE!"

"Sorry," Star said retreating.

"Raven!" said a gasping voice. Both girls turned toward the door and saw a panting Beast Boy in the doorway.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"Listen, I need to ask you something important." Beast Boy put an embarrassed face. "Will you go with me to the dance?" Raven felt bad for him and was about to tell him sorry, when that same anger flushed through her bones. "Sorry" she said putting on a nasty voice, "But I'm going with Angel, someone who thinks I'm not 'Creepy!' " and with that, she slammed the door in his face. Beast Boy looked sadly up at the door and realized he had deserved it. He walked away, hands in his pockets, thinking about Raven, when that strange book popped into his head again. (A.N. Again!) _I wonder if it's his diary, _thought Beast Boy as he trudged down the hall. _I wish I could look at it properly _he thought. _No, remember what Angel said? _'**I don't ever want to see you touch this book again, understand? Or I'll send you to a place where you'll never see the light of day again. **_Shit, and I would have enjoyed it too. _Beast Boy stopped. _Wait, _he thought, _he said he never wanted to see me touch it again. So I'll just touch it when he's not around. _And with that, Beast Boy walked down the hall, a brilliant plan already hatching inside his brain.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Will Beast Boy ever see the book? Will Angel ever show his real self? Will Raven ever wear a dress? Will she ever apologise for being so mean? Will Beast Boy stop cursing? Will I ever shut up? Find out: and I demand more reviewers! 


	8. Dress shopping

How are you all doing? Guess what? The genius (me) came up with a great idea last night and now am posting TWO new chapters!

Reviews will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

This is my car," Bumblebee said, throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic pause as the three girls made their way out of Titans East Tower. The three girls were going shopping for dresses. Starfire and Raven had flown over to Titans East to pick up Bumblebee and go with her to the mall in her car. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, Bumblebee was buzzing away to Starfire and Raven. Raven wasn't really listening, just sort of giving the convincing 'uh huh' and 'sounds cool' which made the others think she was really listening. Even the sun gently warming the Goth's exposed shoulders wasn't enough to stop her thinking about yesterday. Yesterday, when she got mad at Beast Boy. Yesterday. All her troubles seemed so far away. She breathed.

"Now it looks as though they're here to stay," she mumbled.

_Why do you care about Beast Boy? She said to herself. It's not like you care about him. _

She felt a little voice in the back of her head say

_Because you think he's hot. _

_I do not! _She argued. _I'm with Angel. Even Malchoir was cuter than him and he was a book! _

_Whatever you say. But you and I both know how you really feel about him._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_You know…. _

"No I don't!" Raven shouted, stomping her foot in frustration. A headlight on Bumblebee's car blew up. Starfire, who wasn't used to this, jumped five feet in the air while Bumblebee screamed.

"My Baby!" she said, kneeling next to the car and stroking its painted multi-colored coat.

"No wonder Cyborg asked her," Raven whispered to Starfire. "They have so much in common." Starfire nodded her head in agreement.

Beast Boy was spending the morning looking for his 'favorite game' otherwise known as the creepy book. When he didn't have any luck after searching the tower twenty-times, he trudged into the kitchen angrily, groaning in frustration. Robin looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Hi to you too," He said annoyed. Cyborg pressed pause on the controller and turned to face his roommates.

"Sup BB?" He asked calmly. Beast Boy chose to ignore him. His thoughts were on the book. _I wonder if Angel took it with him, _He thought.

"Hello?" Robin said, waving a free hand (the one that wasn't holding the important documents he was reading) in front of Beast Boy's face.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy shouted. The two boys just stared at him.

"You okay BB?" Cyborg asked uncertainly.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY! SO JUST FUCK OFF!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" Robin asked, concerned. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak and then shut it stupidly. He wanted to tell them, but then a better question popped into his head.

"Have any of you seen Angel?" Beast Boy asked, more calmly.

"Nope. Said something about needing to visit the library, but that was it."

_Damn, damn, damn _Beast Boy thought in annoyance. As he walked out, Cyborg called after him.

"Who you going with BB?" Beast Boy turned.

"No one."

"What do you mean? You have to be going with someone."

"I'm NOT okay!" and with that, Beast Boy fled from the room.

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M TRYING IT ON! IT'S PINK!" Raven squeaked as the girl with brown skin and the lightly tanned tammorainian thrust a pink gown into Raven's closed arms.

"Come on Rae!" the Bee said, clad in a mustard-yellow ball gown.

"Yes friend, you will look lovely!" called the alien, herself in a pretty green dress, which brought out the color of her eyes.

"No way," Raven said, backing up onto a clothes rack. She turned around to face a dead end-and a gorgeous shimmer blue dress. The dress itself was ankle-length dark blue color, with silver trim, which, **if** Raven were to spin around, would sparkle like magic.

"Wow," Raven breathed.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Well at least everyone now knows that Raven is NOT wearing pink. Ciao 4 now!

Next time: "everyone gets ready to go, and Beast Boy figures out something **_very_** important.


	9. Immortal Demons

I know, I know, I haven't updated in a long time, I HATE geography! But To make it up to you, here's a really long chappy. But first, to my reviewers:

notouravergeblond: J-E-N-N-I just the sound of her name makes the little kids cry! sticks out tongue What sort of bad thing? A love-heart with 'staremerald + Usher 4 eva'? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

raven x bb: Another fellow Raven and BB person. Do you support Star/Rob as well? I'm glad you like my story!

devilleader: I'm glad you like my story! tear tearyour reviewers are worth it! feel free to update again!

desert-tiger: Good to hear from you again! Don't worry, Beast Boy won't get hurt-too bad. I know, I had, just HAD to put Raven in a dress!

Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, or Beast Boy, anyone else, but I now, not only own Angel, but Isabella as well!

* * *

Raven sighed, as she looked herself over in her full-length mirror. She spat on her finger and tried to wet the sticky-outty bits down (doesn't that annoy you?) She wiped her fingers on her new mid-night blue gown and looked at herself again. She probably would have stayed satisfied if Starfire hadn't walked into the room. Starfire looked gorgeous. Her normally straight hair had been lightly curled. It was now up in a bun, with little bits hanging down and a tiny tiara finished it off. She had put on a lot of makeup too, which seemed to bring out her eyes.

"Are you ready friend?" Starfire asked excitedly. Raven looked at herself and then compared herself to Starfire. _Shit, _she thought, _I look like crap. _Starfire looked confused. "Why is there no makeup on you?" she said, shocked.

"Makeup?" Raven said. Starfire's face turned into an evil smile as she took a step toward Raven, already digging into her purse for makeup. Raven backed away.

"No! I refuse! Nooooooo!"

Beast Boy sat in his room. A strange feeling had come over the green elf. First of all, he didn't talk a lot. His jokes were forgotten. He had merely been a ghost, just fighting and lounging in his room. He didn't smile; although he did now as he looked at the photograph in his hand.

Flashback

_It was at the mall and the seven-year old titans were wondering around, bored. _

"_Now what?" said a bored Robin._

"_Dunno," responded a bored Cyborg._

"_Where are our friends?" asked a worried Starfire. The three looked around. Logan and Raven were nowhere to be found._

_Meanwhile…_

"_Don't you think they'll care we're gone?" asked Raven, while being pulled ahead by a friend of hers while holding a white bunny (which episode ties Raven to a bunny?) _

" _Do you always have to carry that thing around?" Logan asked, avoiding the question._

"_Yes!" Raven hugged the bunny. "Isabella is my best friend."_

"_I thought I was your best friend," Logan teased. Raven shoved him playfully. "Hey, let's go get some pictures done!" Logan said, pointing at an empty photo booth. _

"_Yeah!" Raven said as she grabbed Logan's hand and the two titans ran to the machine. They stepped inside. _

"_Do you have any money?" Raven asked Logan. Logan felt in his pockets. _

"_Nope." He sighed. "Now what?"_

_Raven smiled an evil smile. She pulled a silver quarter out of her pocket. _

"_Where'd you get that?" Logan's mouth dropped._

"_Nicked it from Robin's piggy bank," Raven said casually placing the quarter in the machine. "Smile!"_

"_But-Ahhh!" _

_End flashback _

And that was the way the photo had turned out. Raven smiling happily holding her stuffed animal and most prized possession while Logan's face was widened in shock. Beast Boy laughed as he remembered that day. He looked down at his ex-best friend. They looked so young, so carefree. Beast Boy wished they could have stayed that way forever. Before Raven met Angel. Before Raven got her powers and could never smile again. Before Isabella was broken into a million pieces. Before Logan's skin color and name changed to-

"Beast Boy?" asked a voice from outside.

"Come in," he said, stuffing the photo under his pillow. When the person entered, Beast Boy's mouth dropped. It was Raven, he thought, although it didn't look like her. She had been transformed. She looked amazing. _First the skirt, then the smiles, then the makeup and now a dress? What was the world coming to? _Beast Boy thought inside his head.

"You look nice," he told her plainly.

"Thanks." She smiled. It wasn't like her old smiles, just a smile. No emotion it. Just a smile. Nothing more. Beast Boy shook his head remembering something important he had meant to tell Raven.

"Um.. Raven?"

"Uh huh?" she said, turning to face him.

"I-I-I Wanted to tell y-y-you that I-I-I.."

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"That I-I-I." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"No prob."

_Stupid! _Beast Boy thought. _Just tell her!_

"And that I-I-I-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice from the doorway. The titans turned. Angel stood there grinning.

"Yes, actually-" Beast Boy began, but was interrupted by Raven.

"No. Ready to go?"

"Yes." She walked up to him and looked at him lovingly, while he did the same to her.

_Bitch, _thought Beast Boy, hands clenching into fists. He then noticed a book out in the hallway. The book. His expression faded.

"Come on baby, let's go," Angel said pulling Raven out. Beast Boy followed.

A few minutes later….

"Bye Beast Boy!" the Titans called as they walked out.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Robin asked.

"Sure, I'll just make some tofu popcorn and watch a movie." Robin looked at Beast Boy one last time and then walked out. Starfire was the last one out and she paused when she reached Beast Boy.

"Why did you not tell her?" She asked sadly.

"Who?" Beast Boy said, playing dumb but she already walked out. Beast Boy walked over to the window. "Bye! See ya! Later dudes!" He waved till the car had drove out of sight, before rushing back to find the book. He tripped over it (again). _Shit! _He thought, before looking over at the book again. "Yes!" he said, picking up the book and scrambling over to the couch and opening it. The title still scared him. "Dark magic and ancient curses". Shivering, he turned to the first page. "Contents" read the words. Beast Boy put his finger on the page and brought it down slowly, looking for anything that would help him find what he was looking for. "Aha!" he said, his finger on the word that said: "Demons." He turned the pages, stopping on page with a bloody scene. A ghost appeared in the picture and stared at him. "You wanna die kid?" Beast Boy quickly turned the pages, freaked out at what he just saw and didn't stop till he had reached his destination. He read:

**Demons:**

**Demons are immortals and never die. After a century though, they need to 'kiss' a half-demon, which involves sucking out the half-demon's soul, which gives them enough strength to live forever. The half demon, unfortunately, dies, as the Demon sucks out all their strength. All demons are descendants of Azarath. The demon cannot kiss anyone except a half-demon, because they need their strength only. **

_Gross, _thought Beast Boy. _Demons have to make out with other to make them die?_

He chuckled but froze as his eyes scrambled over the picture. _The demon was that Angel? It was! And the half-demon, it was-_

Beast Boy looked up, fear in his eyes. "Raven!"

* * *

Oh, I love the suspense! I will update tomorrow, or at least I will try. Ciao!

Keep the reviews comin' or I refuse to update!


	10. The power within her

Forgive me, stupid internet wasn't working so I couldn't update this weekend. WAAA!

And since you guys have been waiting so patiently, I haven't recieved one single threat besides notyouraverageblond, Soooo, because you've all been sooooo nice to me, I updated, but this chapter is **_REALLY _**long!

But first, to my reviewers:

notyouraverageblond: Thanks

RonLuver2005: Here it is, hope you're happy now

iamhollywood: I feel special...hope you like this one a lot too!

RainSprite03: What, me or my story?

devilleader: Are you kidding? Kill Raven? That's a very good idea actually...

* * *

Raven looked out her window, bored. The car drive to the dance was taking FOREVER. She looked around at her passengers. Starfire was humming to herself, in her own world, while Cyborg and Robin were focused on the road and Bumblebee was checking her lipstick in her pocket mirror. Raven glanced beside her and saw Angel read from a book entitled 'Darkness and how to achieve it.' Strangely enough, He wasn't moving but sitting perfectly calm. She sat bored as she waited for Beast Boy to break the silence and call out the annoying remark he made every time they got into the car. _Duh Stupid, _she thought, _He's not here. _Then a brilliant idea popped into her head. Why should Beast Boy always be the one to ask it? She could do it too. She pushed up from her seat and opened her mouth in a pretend yawn. She then asked in a fake bored tone,

"Are we there yet?" No one answered. Annoyed, she sat back in her seat. She looked out the window, bored, yet again. A taxi passed. She smiled evilly and shouted one word.

"TAXI!" The result was hilarious. Bumblebee jumped into the air- and out of the top of the window at the top of the limo. Robin jumped up, boomerangs and sticks ready for a fight, which he thought had caused the scream. Cyborg smacked his foot on the break. Angel threw his book hard into the air, which hit Cyborg and knocked him out. Starfire was the only one who looked confused.

"Please, "she asked, poking Robin, "What is this 'Taxi?' Is it a criminal?" Raven exploded into hysterical laughter. Robin turned to Raven, pissed.

"What the hell is your problem Raven!"

"Couldn't. Resist," she said through choked giggles. Angel turned and pulled some earphones out of his ears.

"Wha'd I miss?" He asked a worked-up bird boy. A dirty angry bee entered the car again.

"Fuckin' Goth, couldn't keep her mouth shut," she muttered angrily. Angel raised his eyebrows and turned to the front of the car. Starfire was waving the book on Cyborg's face, trying to wake up the robot. Robin got out of the car and slammed the door hard.

"Why did our friend get out?" asked a worried alien.

"Probably to go curse some more," replied the black-haired girl; smacking some gum she had just put in her mouth.

"Obviously not a lot," said the Demon, answering his own question and putting his earphones back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ARGH! _Thought Beast Boy rummaging through the laundry basket of clean clothes. He sighed; there definitely was no tuxedo in there. He closed his eyes and just as they were about to finish closing-he noticed a black suit hanging out of Starfire's laundry. He checked the tag; the name read 'Robin.' _Why is Robin's stuff in Starfire's laundry? _He thought. _Actually, I don't want to know. _(A.N. For all you sick, perverted people, she stole it, because she loves him not ANYTHING else that might come to mind.) He picked it up; Robin wouldn't care if he took it right? _As long as you put it back _said the little voice in the back of his head. _And make sure you wash it, incase you have an acciden-_

"Shut up," he told himself aloud as he ran down the hall to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later, after everyone got ready to go and Robin calmed down; they arrived. As Raven emerged from the ordered limo, bright lights shone in her eyes.

"Fuck," she swore but stopped when a strong, hand helped her up. It was Angel.

"Ready to go baby?" he asked in that oh-so-cute -but-only-for-Raven-'cause-it-would-probably- make-us-gag-voice. Raven smiled. (EWWWWW!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid hair, lay flat!" Beast Boy complained to the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the titans entered the room, the room was amazing. Fresh garlands of multi-colored flowers hung around everywhere (Tamerans' national flower, donated by a certain princess). Ruby X was at the microphone. She was finishing up a song entitled 'Honey'. The next song she sang was a slow one, 'Have I told you lately'. (A.N. I know it's lame-o but what else could I do?) Angel knelt down and kissed Raven's hand.

"Wanna dance honey?" he asked. Raven smiled.

"Love to." As he took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and grabbed her hand. Raven used her free one to place on his shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder.

'_**Have I told you lately, that I love you?**_

_**Have I told you there's no one else above you?**_

_**Fill my heart with gladness; take away all my sadness, **_

_**Ease my troubles, that's what you do.'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the night sky, if you looked really closely, you could see a green bird flying away in the distance. (A.N. For all you intellectually challenged people that is BB.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The song ended. Angel, however, did not let go of Raven. Instead, he whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Raven nodded. They left the building and started walking around the grounds, holding hands.

"Angel," Said Raven suddenly, "How come when I'm around you, things don't blow up?" Angel smiled.

"Actually, It's because we're both from Azarath. If you or I were to be with someone from here, things would start to blow up."

"Oh," said Raven, turning red with embarrassment of not knowing that answer. _Duh, _she thought, _He probably thinks you're stupid now._

_Actually, _said a male voice in her head, _I think you're amazing. _Raven turned red again, a color that really didn't suit her. Angel was from Azarath; that meant her could read minds too. The titans had to be careful; Raven could easily read minds, but Angel doing that to her was just creepy.

"Wow," said Angel, waking Raven from her thoughts and she looked up. The stars shone out like crystals on a black, velvet sky. A full moon was clearly in view. It was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed, entranced by the beauty of the night.

"Yeah, you are," responded Angel. (A.N. Lame, I know, but this is Angel we're talking about.) Raven smiled dreamily at him. He pulled her close. Their lips were inches, no centimetres apart-when a huge bird swept down and did his 'business' on Angel's head. He pushed away, startling Raven, who all ready had her eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" he asked, feeling the top of his head with his hand. His hand touched the-well you-know and he looked disgusted. "Eww, gross!" Raven whirled around and saw a flash of green race forward and stand in front of her and separate the two Azarthains (totally made up word but you know what I mean.) Raven angrily turned around.

"Beast Boy!" She said, talking to the huge tyrannosaurus blocking her view of Angel. "You were interrupted up-" she stopped. The familiar glint of determination and stubbornness was in his eyes.

"Raven, he's evil!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Beast Boy…" Raven gritted her teeth. She knew Beast Boy didn't like Angel, but this was taking it way to far…

"Yeah," said Angel, putting his arm protectively around Raven's shoulders. "She likes me, not you so go away!" Beast Boy looked sad. Angel looked triumphantly at Beast Boy and turned to kiss Raven. Their lips almost met when Beast Boy turned into a chicken and started squawking. Raven turned her head to see who was making the noise and Angel's lips **just** brushed hers.

"He set you up!" Beast Boy said to her, "He just wants to steal your power!"

"What?" Raven said, disbelieving. Angel's smile turned nasty, an evil smile that crossed his whole face. "Angel? But-"

"Babe, do you actually think I would date a slut like you?" Just then, Beast Boy **accidentally**, whacked Angel on the head.

"Don't you ever call her that again." he said in a low voice. But Raven wasn't listening. She was broken inside. The first guy who actually liked her for who she was was just trying to steal her power. She saw a million colors swirl before her eyes-then she fainted.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled and was about to run over to her-when Angel knocked him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is lovely tonight," Starfire said to Robin as they walked outside, hand in hand.

"Yeah…"said Robin, more focused on Starfire than the night sky.

_It's now or never _he told himself. _Just tell her how you feel. _He stopped and took Starfire's hands in his.

"Starfire…" She turned, her emerald-green eyes filled with concern.

"You are alright friend?"

"Actually," said Robin heart pounding in his throat, "I wanted to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything Robin, although I might not understand."

"I wanted to tell you that I-I-"

"RAVEN!" came a voice from faraway. _Shit _thought Robin angrily. He then noticed Cyborg and Bumblebee running their way.

"Did you hear that?" Bumblebee said urgently.

"Sounds like Rae's in trouble!" Cyborg said to them

"Oh no! Friend Raven is in trouble! We must go!" And with that, the bee, the robot and the alien all made their way toward the sound. The boy wonder stood there for a moment and then followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so sick of you," said Angel, advancing on the green elf. "She didn't love you, yet you insisted."

"That's not true!" Beast Boy said, trying to sound brave, but fooling not only Angel, but himself as well. Angel laughed.

"You're pathetic!" He said and threw some bricks at him, trapping the elf inside.

"Boy, are you one to talk!" Angel turned his head to see Bumblebee, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin standing there. Bumblebee went over to him and did the 'snapping-fingers thing' in his face. Startled, he sent two buses their way.

"Okay, Starfire, you go get Beast Boy and Raven, and we'll get Angel!" Robin shouted as they dodged the attack and Robin sent the balls containing gas which blurred your vision Angel's way.

Starfire and ran toward Raven and Beast Boy as fast as she could but Angel saw her and hit a big tree at her; unfortunately, she didn't see it till it hit and then she crumpled to the ground.

"Star!" Robin said, turning and giving his trademark way of saying her name. Angel took this opportunity to hit him at the back. Robin fell to the ground.

"Okay man," Cyborg said, pulling out his sonic canon, "I know you've been living large, but this'll cut you down to size." (Ohh, which episode is that from?) Yawning, Angel flicked one black, because he was using his power, at Cyborg and knocked him out. Bumblebee morphed to bee size and was going to surprise attack him. Now, no offense to all you Bumblebee fans, but attending Hive Academy for some time, she never knew what good vision Demons have. (That was why when above, when Robin threw the gas at Angel, he could still see Starfire). He simply stepped on her, and she was squashed to the ground.

"Mwahahaha!" he said evilly levitating into the air. (Remember, Angel is allowed to say pathetic things.) Raven groaned and rubbed her head. Her vision returned. (For all you peeps who are wondering why she's awake, let me refresh your memory.

'Their lips almost met when Beast Boy turned into a chicken and started squawking. Raven turned her head to see who was making the noise and Angel's lips **just** brushed hers. She saw a million colors swirl before her eyes-then she fainted. '

So technically, she's still alive! Yay!)

She saw Angel. She remembered the pain he had caused her. She was now suffering a case of 'broken-heart' one of the most painful experiences known to man/woman (Power to the people dude!) She wanted to cause him pain- no; she wanted blood to spill out of his every pore. She got up. Angel noticed her and his mouth hung open.

"I thought you were dead!" He said angrily.

"You wish," she said annoyingly. He pounced on her then, (not in any sexual matter, you pervish people) and they rolled down the hill. He grabbed her by her neck , held her up in the air and began choking her, his nails digging into her skin, making her bleed.

"And now, Raven of Azarath, you shall die. Slowly and painfully," he said, eyes filled up to the brim with madness. She wriggled, and eventually gave up. Tears began to well up in her eyes, she was going to die. Angel tightened his grip on her neck. Just then, her air supply ran out and the half-demon sank to the floor, dead. He laughed evilly. Just then, she floated up, her arms sparkling white with the power surging inside of her.

"What the-" Angel said confused.

"No one messes around with my emotions!" she screamed (in a psycho manner) and threw all her remaining power at him. He shouted. The shout was full of pain and then he disappeared. She smiled, happy she had accomplished her mission and fell to the ground, powerless.

* * *

Well, can't say whether she's alive or not...guess you guys are just gonna have to keep reading to find out...oh and by the way, I'm gonna be gone for the next two weeks, so don't expect an update until then!

staremerald


	11. The End

Hey Everyone! Staremerald's back! Guess what? My trip did me good. I thought up two new stories!

Return of the Demon. (A.N. This is the sequel to Angel!)

Robin, Prince of my heart. (A.N. Dedicated to RobXStar fans everywhere!)

I don't know how long they will take till they show though. Just keep checking and they'll show **eventually. **Also Robin and Starfire fans…you need to read a great fanfic.

'Enchantment and Betrayal' by notyouraverageblond. It's really good!

* * *

This is for my friend so don't read it!

Juliet:

How are you, Eleanor and Lucy doing? I'm good! Have you met your Romeo yet? I asked my piano teacher and she says I'm a level 5. School's still annoying and so is Geography.

Write soon,

Your BBF (my e-mail is arebellatobhs.bm E-mail me!)

* * *

I'm sad to say that is the last Chapter of Angel. WAAAA! I'll miss this story. I also vow to stop swearing in my stories so much! But first, beloved reviewers of mine:

notyouraverageblond: Whatever. Emmy's cool. I can't wait for the next cahpter to come. I miss our phone calls too!

librastar: I'm glad you liked it and yours, the Classic Titans onerocked too!

devilleader: Okay, Okay I heard you the first time! (just kidding) I'm glad you like this chapter! Mwahaha, I'm NOT going to tell you if she lives or not! MWAHAHA!

desert-tiger: I had to make Beast Boy do something stupid, no matter stupid it may be! I liked that part were Beast Boy does something to Angel too!

RainSprite03: What is it with you and cheese? I LOVE IT TOO! Wait, are you trying to imply that my story is cheesy?

iamhollywood: Yeah, and I had a good time too! Thanks, it took me FOREVER to write it all up, I'm glad SOMEBODY around here likes my work! (Reviewers circle Staremerald)

staremerald: Uh...hee..hee Bye!

Disclaimer:

Staremerald: "Uh huh! Uh huh! I own the Teen Titans!" (Receives look from owner of the Teen Titans)

Staremerald: "Uh…hee hee. I mean I **don't **own the titans!"

* * *

Raven was on her bed re-reading 'Chicken Soup for the dark one's soul' as she tried to clear her mind of the past few weeks with Angel. _How could I have let him take over my emotions? _She thought as tears fell onto the book, smudging the words. Sniffling, she wiped her nose as a light bulb outside exploded. _Duh, _she thought, _Angel's not here anymore. Things still explode. _She blew her nose. _Stop! _She told herself. _You'll blow Titans Tower up. _But she couldn't stop feeling sorry for herself. Angel had ruined everything. A few days ago, the Goth searched for where he might be now and discovered her had been trapped in a book. **The **book. A knock on the door awoke her from her thoughts. Stepping cautiously, she tiptoed to the door and leaned against it to stop the intruder from entering. 

"Who is it?" she asked nervously. For some reason, she had been scared of almost everything since Angel had disappeared. It seemed as though part of her was missing.

"It's me," came a familiar voice.

"Beast Boy!" she said happily thrusting the door open and squeezing the small figure tightly. She backed away, red yet again, the same color as her green friend's face. "I mean," she said, embarrassed, "Come in." A few seconds later, both were seated on her bed. "So Wha'd you wanna talk to me about?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I um…wanted to say sorry," Beast Boy said turning red again. She stood up, angry, the same anger that she felt twice before for Beast Boy growing inside of her.

"Of what? Forcing me to play your stupid games? Always annoying me? Calling me 'creepy' pretty much all the tim-"

"I'm sorry he broke your heart," Beast Boy interrupted. Raven felt tears well up in her eyes and she slowly levitated to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Another light bulb exploded. Beast Boy looked startled. _What do I do? _He thought frantically _crying girl! And it's Raven! _He cautiously moved closer to her, very slowly, as if afraid she might lash out. Then in realizing she was too busy crying to even think about lashing out, he ran forward and hugged her. Raven responded to this by beginning to cry on his shoulder.

"Frien-" Starfire said, bursting into Raven's room. Then seeing the moment they were having, she shut the door, embarrassed. _What do I do? _Thought Beast Boy.

_Tell her a joke! _Said a voice in his head.

_No! _He thought urgently. _She hates my jokes!_

_Tell her one that would suit her interest!_

_But I only know one of those kinda jokes! _He thought.

_Then tell her it stupid! _

"Umm…" BB said, "What is a Vampire's favorite type of pet?" She didn't answer although her crying had been reduced to sniffles.

"A **blood **hound!" He said enthusiastically. A sound came from the Goth, recognizable as a laugh. She lifted her head, violet hair falling into her eyes, which were now red and puffy from crying so much. The only thing on her that looked happy was her smile. It was a proper smile. A proper smile can mean so much. A proper smile can really brighten your day and make you feel all warm and fluffy inside. One of the statues in Raven's room exploded. But her smile remained.

_Wow, _thought Beast Boy, _She looks really beautiful. _He shook his head.

"That was funny," Raven said, wiping her eyes. Beast Boy turned, stunned.

"You-did you just say I was funny?" He gaped.

"No," said the old Raven stubbornly. "I said your **joke **was funny." Beast Boy grinned at her. It was at that point in time she noticed the parcel behind his back.

"What's that?" she asked, reaching for it.

"Nope, you have to be patient," Beast Boy said teasingly. Rolling her eyes, she snatched it from him. She shook it. Nothing. She turned to her friend.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said. She searched his mind and found nothing. He grinned at her.

"Nice try," he said. Mock-pushing her friend, she opened the parcel –and gasped. Inside was Isabella. But it couldn't be. Isabella had been broken to pieces by Raven accidentally. She was beyond repair. And then after all that, Raven had lost the bunny and it was never seen again, no matter how hard the half-demon looked. Isabella was fixed, stitched back together, good as new. Raven looked at Beast Boy.

"It can't be…" she began and trailed off.

"But it is," Beast Boy said, still grinning.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say…" she said.

"You could say you forgive me, 'cause I'm about to ask you if you'll forgive me for calling you creepy. You mean a lot to me Raven, I just didn't want to lose against Cyborg again," Beast Boy said looking at his shoes. She smiled.

"I forgive you." He walked towards the door.

"I'll give you and the bunny sometime alone," he said and opened the door. Raven sprang up.

"Logan! Wait!" she ran towards him, still clutching Isabella.

"What?" he asked concerned. Then Raven did something she never thought she would do. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, touching the spot where she kissed him. She mock-pushed him again.

"Why not?" she asked and winked. Another light bulb exploded as she ran to the door. He stood there. She turned.

She turned. "Come on! Do you want to beat Cyborg or not?" She ran out and Beast Boy followed her.

THE END…OR IS IT?

(A.N. Well duh it's not the end, if there's a sequel it's not the end!)

Don't forget to review and read my other stories.

-staremerald


End file.
